


Room 106

by winchester_novak13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, High School, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Castiel, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_novak13/pseuds/winchester_novak13
Summary: Dean needs directions at his new school.





	Room 106

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always encouraging! Let me know what you think!!

“Hey man, can you tell me were room 106 is?” Dean asked this dark guy about his age. The darker looking boy looked at Dean with intense blue eyes that roamed all over Dean’s muscular body. When he didn’t say anything Dean scoffed and said, “Fine, I’ll ask someone else then.”  
“I could be someone else.” The mysterious boy said. Dean turned back around to face him and those blue eyes were still pinned on him. He looked away and cleared his throat. Trying not to think about the stranger’s deep gruff voice.  
“Okay, thanks. Yeah, uh 106.” Dean stumbled on his words as he followed the other boy. Dean walked beside the stranger as he strode down the hallway. It was nearly empty. When suddenly Dean was pushed through a door into the boy’s bathroom. “What are you-“ Dean started but the other boy pushed his finger against Dean’s lips.  
“Shh, I want to take care of you and that sweet ass of yours.” He kissed along Dean’s neck, he pushed his tongue out and Dean felt a small metal sphere. He smiled at the thought of the tongue ring and where else it would feel wonderful. Dean let out a small whine. The other boy took his lips off of Dean’s neck just long enough to ask, “You like that baby? What's your name?”  
“Yes, oh, yes. Dean. My name is Dean.” Dean sighed as the other boy got on his knees and started to undo his jeans. “Oh, oh my god.” Dean said breathlessly trying to be quiet. Dean’s pants fell to his ankles. His underwear soon after, his hissed quietly as the warmth of the other boy’s mouth was enveloping his cock. He knocked his head back against the stall and bit his lip trying to stay quiet. The boy on his knees licked up Dean’s cock with his tongue ring making Dean’s knees buckle. Dean noticed strong hands on his hips holding him up. Suddenly there was no more mouth around him, he looked down and saw huge, lust blown blue eyes.  
“You okay? I need you to stay upright for a little longer, okay baby?” After hearing the fucked out voice come out of the boy before him Dean took a deep breath and straightened up so they could finish. “Wow, you really like blowjobs don’t you Dean?” he punctuated the question with a soft lick to the tip making Dean gasp. Dean was enveloped until the boy’s nose brushed against Dean’s lower abdomen. Then gone. Dean was breathless, and so close he just needed a little push, he grunted, as there was no more stimulation. “I want to hear you, not too loud though.” Dean nodded, “No, use your words Dean. Tell me how you like it, tell me how you want it, I want to hear you talking while I choke on your cock.”  
Dean almost came right then, but he restrained himself. He took another deep breath and looked down on the beautiful dark stranger eagerly waiting to hear Dean. “Okay,” Dean finally said, “I’ve never done this before, but I will try.” Another deep breath. “L-lick up the side and then go down,” as Dean gave instruction the other boy was doing as he was told. “Ah, yes, deeper. Ughh.” Dean moaned out and held onto the hair of the other boy. “Ah, yes, just like that, mmh. Okay, now, use your hand, twist your wrist and suck me off.” The boy on his knees moaned around Dean’s length before following that order. The moan rocked through Dean and made him whine. Dean doesn’t tell the other what to do for a while, he just lets him do whatever he wants, and he’s so close. He whines and moans, probably a little too loud. He feels a tight grip on his thighs, he looks down to see the other boy in complete bliss as he sucks and twists on Dean’s length. He opened his eyes then and looked up at Dean and moaned around him again to hear and see his reaction. Dean threw his head back and let out breathy gasps. “Oh, oh my god, fuck, that’s so good, mmh, mmh, fuck. I’m gonna come. Please, don’t stop. Oh god.” Dean came then and the dark and beautiful stranger didn’t let any escape. He swallowed all of it greedily. When he was satisfied he popped off of Dean and sat back just to revel in Dean’s presence and watch him trying to catch his breath, he was beautiful. When Dean finally began to stir, his underwear and pants were pulled back up and fastened. “I could have done that. Thank you.” Dean smiled.  
“Anytime,” the dark boy replied with a wink. Then his lips were on Dean’s, and then his tongue was mingling with Dean’s. Dean could taste himself on his tounge, it almost made him hard again. Almost. “My name is Cas by the way. Call me sometime.” Cas said as he grabbed a pen out of his back pocket and jotted his number on Dean’s arm. Dean smiled and blushed for not even knowing or asking. “C’mon, don’t you still have to get to 106?” Cas started for the door.  
“But, what about you? Please. Let me.” Dean started for Cas’ belt, but was brushed off by Cas.  
“Don’t worry baby, I came.” Cas said like it was no big thing.  
Dean blushed like an idiot again, “When? I didn’t even see you.”  
“As soon as you started talking, so dirty, those pretty moans and whimpers that you make, that's what got me, didn’t even touch myself. You’re amazing Dean.” Cas’ lips were millimeters away from Dean’s. “Perfect even.” Cas kissed Dean slow and soft. When they came apart Dean knew he looked ridiculous with the heat he felt in his face. Cas took his hand and led him out of the bathroom towards room 106.


End file.
